Swept Into The World Of Spiderman
by Nosferato Aishi
Summary: This is my first Ultimate Spiderman story. Blake Phantomhive and her friends getwarped to the world of Ultimate Spiderman and as time passes on they discover new things about them. But there is also a great evil after them. Please rate and review. Also there might be a lot of mistakes but please don't judge me cuz I'm a little bit of autistic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey its Nosferato Aishi back after a long time *sees all the people glaring at her and chuckles nervously* eheheheh. Sorry but highschool is a pain in the butt and I'm gonna graduate in a year so I gotta work hard ya know =3 Anyway, here's mmy new story Swept into the world of Ultimate Spiderman. Well I love Marvel and my most fave hero is Spiderman *grins* in fact we have a whole Marvel fan club at our school. So, this story is dedicated to all the Marvel fans out there ;) also lemme tell you, there might be a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes but don't judge me cuz I'm autistic. Also if you don't like the story then please no open flames in the reviews. Also the OCs except Zane and Elizabeth here are indirectly referred to my club members and friends.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ultimate Spiderman and Marvel but I do own the OCs and this story. Also, the OC villains, Zane, Elizabeth and the old Seeker master are fictional OCs. Speeches or dialogues in any other language except English would be in **_**Italics**_** and the Telepathic conversations will be in BOLD. I couldn't bold it cuz I'm already using bold in the disclaimer xD Anyway, please enjoy and also rate and review. Thank you.**

**Chapter 1**

"Run!" I heard a voice yelling to me which felt like it was almost real, in fact very real to me. I turned to see the person's face who shouted out to me. But I could not see their face as my vision was all blurred out. I could not see anything clearly. The sound of metal clashing could be heard along with the sound of thunder and there was also a flash of lightning. Everything around me seemed to be falling apart. "What?! No! Save her!" I screamed. I don't know why I screamed but there was someone I was trying to save. "Watch out!" I heard another voice yell out to me. But before I could compute what was going on it was too late. A silhouette which I could not make out clearly due to the unnaturally blurred vision had struck me with its spear. I fell on the ground now freezing and shivering as my whole body became encased in ice.

...

I almost jumped out of the bed shivering in cold. I looked up to see my twelve year old little sister, Samantha holding a bucket which she had used to carry the ice cold water and splashed it on me. "Rise and shine big sister!" She said in a sing-song voice making a mischievous face by sticking her tongue out at me. I got very angry, "Why you little brat!" She made a run when she saw me getting out of bed. "Get back here you little jerk!" I yelled as I chased her. "Cmon sis I'm not that crazy to go back to you after this. Do you know what the time is?" She teased while running. Now I was even more determined to catch her and whack her sorry little butt. "Oh yea? Wait till I get you!" We ran like Tom and Jerry. Suddenly she stopped running and I took the chance to catch the little red-spectacled girl. "Got ya!" I twisted her ear to heat a little squeak out of her mouth.

We sisters always fight and cause trouble like this. To be honest we get along really well and she is the best friend I ever had. But it does get annoying sometimes when she plays pranks on me. We never keep secrets from each other. Just because we fight that doesn't mean that we hate each other. We fight cuz we love each other. We are best buddies. Even I can't refrain from teasing her sometimes.

All of a sudden my our mom came out of nowhere and bellowed at us, "Oh for Christ sake stop fighting you two! And Blake! Let go of your sister!" Now I realized why Samantha stopped all of a sudden, she must've know where mom was and stopped so that I'd start the fight and mom would catch me and scold me. Clever little brat =_=#. I let go of her. When she was following mom out she turned around and made a face at me. "You won this time baby sister" I mumbled while knitting my brows.

Now let me tell you people one thing, just because my name is Blake and because of my boyish behavior don't mistake me for a boy, I'm a girl. Im Just an average pale skinned troublemaker teenage girl of age sixteen with fiery golden eyes which tend to glow a bit orangish when im pissed and dark ebony shoulder length hair with bangs reaching till my nose and covering almost all of my right eye, five feet four and a half inches tall. Now do NOT call me 'shorty'. I mean yea, my sister is only two inches shorter than me but still. You'd never find me wearing a skirt. I mostly wear shirt, hoodie, jacket, jeans, shorts, sneakers, boots and all but no girly stuff. My mom tells me to be more feminine but I don't care. My full name is Blake Phantomhive. Oh how much I wished that I had inherited my mom's height. I mean yea, mom n dad are of same height but my dad is kinda short in my opinion. To be honest I hate when people try to flirt with me which happens rarely cuz everyone know that it pisses me off and tend to get violent sometimes... Okay, a lot of times. Heck I even had a number of girls hit on me along with boys. It really pisses me off.

My sister Samantha Phantomhive is a cute but mischievous and a clever twelve year old girl. Her bright reddish brown messy hair reaches till right above her shoulders and has purple eyes. Her bangs are side swept towards the left reaching a few milimeters above her eyes. Her skin was a bit pinkish but fair. She mostly wears hoodie, shorts, jeans, sneakers, jacket and rarely wears skirt. Well she mostly wears the color red as its her die hard favorite color which is why her specs are even red. I really envy her height because sooner or later she will surpass my height. Her likes and dislikes are similar as mine. No matter how much trtroublemakerhe is she is a great friend and a little sister I mean yea we are both hot heads. However, unlike me she prefers to befriend only a selected bunch of people.

Anyway, back to the story. It was already 7 am and I had my school at 8. Well I'll manage to make it in time. My sister's dog Toffy came to me wagging her tail. She is really sweet and pleasant and no matter how much of a bad mood I'm in, she always cheers me up. She cheers everyone up. The female golden retriever is not only our dog but I prefer to consider her as our little sister. I petted her and scratched her tummy a little for a minute before brushing my teeth. I then took my bath, had my breakfast and got ready for school. I was wearing my blue jeans, black tees, red hoodie and my sneakers. By now it was 7:45 am so I decided to buy something from the store for dessert during lunch break cuz our lunch was based on the day and today was Tuesday, which meant that there would be a lot of veggies and fruits but no junk food. The walk to school was ten minutes walk from my home and since we lived so close to school, there was no way for me to skip school. Now, there was a week off at my sister's school because of final preparations for their interschool championship and my sister had talked part in their drama and soccer competition. Which meant that she had to practice withing the week. But their school had called a day for their a special practice for their drama. The drama was based on William Shakespeare's "The Twelfth Night". She was playing the role of Viola which I must say suited her perfectly.

I left my house and headed towards the cafe which was only a few meters far from my house. I bought some pastries for me and my family and was running home to hand their share over to them. Now, if I reached school withing 8 to 8:15 am then I'm safe from the principal's rants.

On my way home, I saw an old lady. She was carrying a purse and two bags which seemed rather heavy and it was quite difficult for her to walk. I couldn't help but I went to her and offered to help her. She hesitated for a while but agreed at last. Well I would be late for school but hey, at least I'd be relieved if I could help her. I really hated to see elelderly having difficulty to do something especially if that had to do something with physical labor. I put the pastries in my school bag and then picked up her bags. They were in fact heavy. Too heavy for an elderly lady to carry by her own. "Thank you very much child" she smiled warmly at me. Its no problem at all ma'am . You are like my grandmother. Its the least bit I could do" I smiled back at her. Now that I looked at her closely, she seemed Caucasian. She was 5 feet 7 inches tall which was difficult to notice because she was slouching a little. She had very hair and wore an olive green full sleeved dress which went till her knees and also wore a cardigan like sweater on top, and also wore black sandals.

"Its not long from here dear. I can carry them, you must be getting late for school." She said with a worried expression. I reassured her by saying, "Oh no its okay" I smiled "I still got a lot of time and besides, I can run run very fast." I grinned at the last part. I looked at the watch and paled realizing that it was already 8:06 am. But still I lied that I had much time left to reach school. We walked for fifteen minutes and at last she said, "Well we are here." I was confused now because this was the Central Park. Now I was kind of feeling uneasy, "uh... Are you sure this is where you want to be?" The lady smiled, "Yes child. Thank you for helping me. Here, take this." She took out a packed box which was at least 12 inches wide and 15 inches long. She then handed it over to me. Now I was kinda startled, "Wait wait! I don't want anything!" The woman pleaded, "Please, you have to. You see, this was a test for you" I was confused, "Huh? What do you mean?". The woman said, " I do not have much time, Blake. Take this. There are actually two boxes in the package. Share the second box's contents with those who are worthy of them and the first box is for you alone." Now I was scared, "H -how do you even know my name? And why? What's in them?" The woman smiled warmly," My time is almost over. Remember, what's in this box might fulfill your wish but at the same time there is a great evil which is after them. You have to fight that evil but you cannot do it alone. Do not let the contents get in the wrong hands or utter destruction will take place. Everything will be destroyed. I was panicking now. Before I could say anything the woman handed the package to me forcefully and vanished into thin air in the blink of an eye. The bags she was carrying were now bags filled with nothing but sand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ultimate Spiderman or Marvel. I only own my OCs and this story. **

**...**

I stood their puzzled and terrified. I could not believe my eyes and started to wonder if all of this was a dream. After snapping out of my daze I mad a run towards my home. In a hurry I entered my house after mom unlocked the door. I went inside and kept the box in my wardrobe and locked it. My mother was confused and asked, "What's wrong? Hey its already 8:52 am! You're getting late!" I wasn't in a mood for any type of talk with her. Instead I took out the pastries and kept them on the table. My father must've seen the alarmed expression on my face and asked me if there was any problem. I put up a fake smile and reassured him by saying that there was a huge crowd in the cafe which is why I got late. I am now going to make a run for school cuz both of my parents would leave for their jobs after a few minutes.

When I reached school, I was already a whole lot minutes late which is why I was rebuked and got detention for two hours. But my mind was preoccupied with what happened earlier today so all the words went over my head. Looks like I missed the roll call. I have three classes combined with all of my friends. Most of them actually have four classes together along with Economic Geography but since I didn't pick that subject I get that class off. Which means that I could do anything starting from dozing off to goofing off and even study. Few of my friends did not pick that subjects like me so at least I had some company. Also many of my friends skipped school today. But today I was very much distracted. I did not take down any notes, got detention multiple times and my friends who know very well that i tend to fool around and goof off by playing pranks or causing trouble asked me that whether I was sick or in a foul mood. I just shook them off by lying that my head hurt. I'm not that good at lying so I'm sure they did not believe me.

After school they all gathered outside waiting for me since I'm always the one to get out last. After I got out they immediately started to shower hundreds of questions on me. One of the girls Nicole spoke first, "Hey! Be honest and tell us what's up with you!" Another one of them named James who we tease by calling him 'Egg head' angrily spoke next, "You always keep painkillers with you and take them when your head hurts which you did not do today. How could you lie to your friends?" I replied, "No, I'm not lying. My head really hurts." My best friend Max said, "Well you become more violent when people make noise around you when your head hurts. You attempt to punch us or beat us to a pulp even if we 'accidentally' hit you on the head lightly and run away. You don't consider us as your friends which is why you're lying." He complained the last part. One of them is my cousin Jeff who was twice removed and was rather timid among the boys said, "And you always say that our club Psychedelia and all us members and friends are a family." Another one of the girls named Flora said, "And you should never keep secrets from family".

Yea, I know that its their way of emotionally blackmailing me to spill the beans. I was kinda disturbed and pissed off so I angrily said, " You're all talking shit. Also Flora, there are some secrets which are not to be shared. So before telling me this secret sharing crap keep this in your own minds. Don't forget that you guys also keep secrets from one another. Think before trying to emotionally blackmail someone." They stayed quiet for a while. Then another friend named Jake cut the silence by saying, "There's something bothering you right? You can tell us and maybe we can help in some way. We want to help." I sighed and said, "You won't believe me even if I tell you." Our hip hop punk friend named Kevin piped up, "Cut the crap shorty! At least tell us. We will believe you anyway." He grinned the last part. Nicole smiled, "After all what are friends for?" I smiled and said, "Well I will if you insist. Say, will the others attend school tomorrow?" James said, "You mean the Psychedelia members who attend this school? Yea they have to. Because the home room teacher said that it was compulsory." I nodded and said, "Then we would all gather at the two sisters Sheva and Rhea's house tomorrow because you do know that our H.Q is in their stable? I'll tell you all everything there." Well our real H.Q had some construction going on so until it was all done we decided that their stable would be our temporary H.Q. Max groaned and said, "Okay fine. Everyone will come tomorrow." Jeff smiled, "Awesome." Jake said with a confused expression, "What if a few don't come?" Kevin replied casually, "Simple. Then we would go to their homes and beat them to a pulp before bringing them." I laughed, "Hell yea!" XD I continued, "Plus my sister would be coming too. Also Jake, bring your sister and Flora you would definitely have to bring Indigo" Flora nodded and Jake saluted jokingly, "Roger that Nosferato." And I joked back, "Good Samurai." And then we laughed. We walked for a while talking before going our separate ways and wished goodbye to each other.

...

Now let me tell you something about these friends who you read about right now. Theyre the members of my team, Psychedelia.

First of is Nicole Heggins nicknamed 'Nicky'. She is your average shy and friendly teenage girl with black wavy hair reaching till her back and with green eyes. Her skin is a a shade darker than me with a slight pale orangeish tint. She is 5ft 6 inches tall, seventeen this year and has a medium built. She is very much into singing and mostly wears feminine clothes and accessories. A bit of a softie but a sweet girl.

Next is Flora Campbelle of sixteen. A beautiful girl of the same height as Nicole with thick long curly hair tied in a ponytail all the time and has blue eyes. Her skin is rosy and she is mostly seen wearing formal feminine clothes. By nature she is mature, calm, nice and a bit timid. Let's just say that many boys have a crush on her lol.

Then up is James White nicknamed 'Egg head', 'Jim'. He's 5ft 9 inches tall with brown spiked hair with blonde Brazilian highlights. A little bit tan skinned. By nature he is a flirt, a little bad tempered but a great friend. Rumour has it that he has a crush on Flora. He mostly wears casual clothes. Gets pissed when he is called 'Egg face' or 'Egg head' or anything related to 'Egg'. This is mostly because once when we were little he went bald and his head resembled an egg and also because he managed to get three 0s or Fs in his maths exam. He turned sixteen a few days before I did.

Then after him comes my one of my best friends. Forget it! He's my brother though we are not blood related, Max Alistair. He is seventeen year old and has short messy black hair and has brown eyes on which he is always wearing glasses. Friendly, nice and my brother figure. I'm seriously jealous of his height cuz he's 5ft 10 inches tall. By nature he is very friendly, helpful, sometimes mischievous but can be annoying at sometimes. He mostly wears normal casual clothes.

Up next is my cousin twice removed Jeff Ludwig. With a head of dark brown short curly hair and black eyes and tan skinned. Being sixteen years of age He is very timid, shy but once you get to know him, he is a very nice guy. He mostly wears casual clothes especially of white color. He has a great difficulty in socializing with people so he seldom talks to people outside our circle. He is 5ft 9 inches tall

And then there is Jake Shane. He's got platinum blonde hair, mild tanned skin and purple eyes just like his twin elder sister Annabelle Shane who is also a great friend of ours. He is also one of my besties because most of our preferences match especially when it comes about music, dance, anime and science fiction which is why he is the V.P of my gang Psychedelia. He is mostly in charge of designing costumes for various occasions and helps suggesting aliases to those team members who cannot make up their mind on choosing one. He has a great potential in fashion designing and aims to be a fashion designer for both boys and girls. By nature he is highly mischievous, a bit cynical when it comes to fashion designing, friendly and a cool guy if you ask me. Not to mention he is slightly a perfectionist. He has a height of 5 ft 7.5 inches and has turned seventeen this month.

His sister Annabelle Shane on the other hand is slightly different than him. She is the mature one among both of them and also girly. Both the twins are Otakus like me and Samantha. She is mostly interested in fashion and make up and also music. Her goal is to be a fashion designer for girls only. However unlike Jake she is a bit mature, calm and less mischievous than her brother. She is 5ft 8 inches tall and is seventeen this year.

Then there is Hip hop punk Kevin 'Nitrate' Anderson. We sometimes tease him for his chemical based nickname cuz after all it was us who first started calling him Kevin Nitrate instead of Anderson because once he caused an explosion in the chemistry lab by experimenting something with Sulphur nitrate. He is sixteen year old. He's mostly listening to hip hop songs or dancing to them. He is fair skinned with chocolate brown hair which is always covered with a bean cap and always has shades over his cerulean eyes. His height is 5ft 7inches and iss the Shortest one of the boys which is why he has a height complex and feels better because I'm the shortest one. By nature he is laid back, casual, a little bad tempered and hyper at sometimes. He extremely hates his BFF Johanness' 'father and son' melodrama which involves in Kevin being the son and Johannes being the overprotective father in acting.

Johannes Cross on the other hand is a sixteen year old bad tempered, mischievous, funny dude with black spiked up hair, dark skinned and with brown eyes. He is 5ft 8inches tall. He and Nitrate are best friends. He often starts the 'father and son' melodramatic act with Kevin in order to piss him off or when he gets too much emotional. He is not very friendly to strangers though. He would wear stone wash jeans, baggy shirt and sneakers most of the time. He is always looking forward to a fight.

Sixteen year old Indigo Adams is the son of Flora's stepdad's friend. A calm, cool genius who is also mature by nature. He is extremely skilled in all fields of science and is a tech genius. He is tan skinned and has dark brownish black hair and navy blue eyes and has a height of 5ft 9.5 inches. At first he seemed to be the type who would not talk to anybody but as time went on we discovered that he would socialize if anyone would speak to him first. He always wears specs and casual clothes.

Another genius in our group is Rodricks Merci. A typical studying nerd. He is a genius in technology, science and law. Fair skinned dude with a slight yellowish complexion and has crazy black hair spiked in such a way that it seemed as if he had been electrocuted, he's got brown eyes on which he is always wearing glasses. His personality is a bit nerdy, slight shrewd, eccentric, a little bit bad tempered. Loves to make quacking sounds like a duck sometimes. Mostly wears formal outfit.

Remember I said about Sheva and Rhea? Well they're also my besties and they're up next.

The elder sister Sheva Dasher is a fifteen year old wild, hyper, tomboyish girl like me. She is very mischievous, sweet, agressive with a smartass mouth and very friendly. Like me she also hates it when boys try to flirt with her and her sister. 5ft 6inches tall with tanned skin, long black wavy hair with blonde highlights reaching till her mid back and has purple eyes. She hates wearing feminine clothes and loves to beat the shit out of annoying people sometimes.

The younger sister Rhea Dasher is totally opposite of her sister. Unlike her sister she is very girly, shy, flirtatious, soft spoken, calm but very sweet. She is fourteen this year and is 5ft 5.5 inches tall. She has straight brown long hair the same length as her sister's mostly ties in a ponytail or in two low pigtails and has blue eyes. She mostly wears feminine clothes and does not fight much.

And last but not the least is Vicky Johnson. A soft spoken, calm, 'innocent', jolly boy of sixteen. He is also silently mischievous. Being the same height of Max he has an advantage on hitting on girls. Good for us, he respects us female teammates as sisters. He has short black hair brushed upwards and deep magenta eyes with a skin of neutral complexion. He is quite thin and slender and loves to compose shitty raps and poems. Prefers calling himself "Master Black"

Now let's get back to the story.

...

I sighed and went home. Samantha was watching her favorite T.V show. My dad never comes home before 7 pm and mom won't be back until 4 pm. I put my school bag down and played with Toffy a little. My sister spoke, "Welcome back sis. What happened to you today? Now dont lie to me. I wanna hear the truth." She frowned. Well she really does know me like an open book. I said, "Team Psychedelia is holding a meeting after school tomorrow at our temporary H.Q. Each and every member has to be present there. Be sure not to miss it. And its about what im going to tell you later after some time." Well Samantha is not the time to give up easily and is very stubborn like me. But i guess she decided to let me off this time hahah. I was halfway up the stairs to my room when she piped up again grinning, "By the way thanks for the pastries! They were really tasty! Love you sis!" In response i gave her a goofy grin and went to my room. I changed and came downstairs wearing capris, and a baggy shirt. I then took out some snacks and ate them. After slacking for two hours i decided to tell my sister about all that happened.

So, i called her in my room and told her everything that had happened earlier today with me. After i finished she was sitting with her mouth wide open. Then she snapped out of it and said angrily, "Quit kidding! Just because I'm younger than you you are trying to fool me?! Meanie!"" I'm not lying!" I protested "here! I'll prove it if you dont believe me!"

I then went over to my wardrobe and took the packed boxes out. Now let me tell you, the boxes were packed in a purple silk cloth. Samantha was now curious. I removed the outer cloth and saw the two boxes one on top of the other. The boxes seemed to be made of strong ebony wood. One had a set of sixteen humans, both male and female carved on the wood and they were of different colors except one which was colorless. There was also a golden heart carved on the bottom and on the top center there was a mirror shaped as a spade. The other box was heavier than the first one and had a water droplet like mirror on the top center. When we touched the box with water droplet mirror it spread over and formed some kind of a design. According to the design there was a heart at the center and in the next row were eight spades surrounding it and in the row next to it were eight more spades surrounding them and on the outermost row there were four diamond shaped and four club shaped marks. We were shocked because the mirror spread like as if it turned to water magically and after forming the circle it solidified again. We were awestruck. "Deja vu." I mumbled. Why did all of this seem so familiar? Its as if everything is a dream... Wait a minute... My dreams! Now I remember! My eyes widened in realization. I exclaimed, "I had an exact dream about the boxes." My confused sister asked, "Eh? What do you mean?" I said, "Don't try to open the light box with the Spade mirror now. We will open it tomorrow in the HQ. However we can open the box with the designed mirror now." My sister looked at me with eyes full of curiosity, excitement at the same time with suspicion. I then explained to her that I've been having a series of weird dreams many of which were nightmares. A few months ago I had this dream about getting these boxes and opening them with my friends. The instructions we given to me by an unknown girl's voice in my head that time. But the problem is I don't remember most of the dreams after that. Samantha was dumbfounded for a while and then said, "Let's open the circled box first." I jumped up trying to stop her from opening the box and said," Not now! If you try to open it you won't be able to now. We have to open it together at midnight. Tonight after everyone mom and dad fall asleep we will open it." She nodded and then we both gave a high five grinning to each other. This is gonna be fun!

The whole day spent slacking. Took a nap for two hours, went to the martial arts classes at evening, came back at 7:30 pm had friendly chit chat with my family, played with Toffy, had my dinner. After that me and my sister watched Ultimate Spiderman episodes on YouTube . To be honest I love the show and I'm a huge fan of Spiderman. I idolize him a lot. How often we used to wish that we went in that world. At 11:45 pm I checked to see if our parents were asleep and then went to Samantha's room and woke her up as she had fallen asleep while waiting. After she woke up groaning I reminded her of our plan and she immediately jumped up. We took the heavy box and went to the roof. At midnight we pressed the lock of the box and it unlocked automatically and we opened the lid of the box together. Inside it there was a red silk cushion and on the cushion there were two golden gauntlets which had the same symbol as that of their box. There was a dragon swirled on each gauntlet. Below the gauntlet there was a key. There were a set of inscriptions in the box which we could not read but as I touched it I remembered the instructions given to me by that voice. I then smiled to Samantha, "We will perform the next step tomorrow. Also don't forget to take a sharp needle or at least my knife." She looked at me confused, "But why the needle or knife?" I said, "All in good time my little sister. All in good time." Then I put the boxes in my school bag pack and then we went downstairs to our rooms to sleep.


	3. Author's note

A/N: **Okay now I'm sure that many of you are wondering "Where is Spiderman?" Or "When are they gonna go to the Marvel Universe?". Well I'm planning on sending them in the Marvel universe in chapter 5 or 6. Please be patient. And no flames please! Thank you. Also please rate and review. I'll only continue if I get at least one positive review. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay! Thanks for the faves and review (s) friends. Anyway this is the third chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel and the show Ultimate Spiderman. I only own my OCs and this story.**

...

3rd person's P.O.V

"Hey! Let go now!" a girl complained as her twin tugged on to her in the airport.

The girls were of seven years age, both of them had short hair which made them look like boys. The only difference between their faces was that one had fiery golden orageish eyes and the other had icy blue eyes. They came to the airport with their father and grandfather while their mother stayed home caring for their three year old younger sister who was down with a fever.

The girl with fiery eyes who was tugging to her elder twin complained while wailing, "No! Don't go! *sniff* I'll never paint your face when you sleep or eat your cookies! Please don't go without me! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

The one with blue eyes sighed and smiled. Being the mature one among the duo she smiled and hugged her younger twin, "Calm down. I'm only going to visit to our granny. I'm not going because I'm angry with you geez. Besides, grandpapa's visit would go to a waste if I don't go you know. Granny would be sad."

The younger one sobbed between her words and heavy tears trickling down her face, "But... Why can't I go... With you?! I miss our granny too!"

The elder twin replied with a smile, "You cannot go this time because you have your soccer match within two days."

The younger one furrowed her brows, her face flushed red because of the wailing and screaming earlier, "I won't play then. I'll go with you."

The elder one chuckled, "No, your team needs you. I promise I will tell mommy and daddy to take us during summer break. Plus little baby sister will cry all the time if at least one of us is not here."

The younger one now slowly ceasing her sobs said, "You promise? Okay I will stay. But you will have to make a pinky swear that you will come back soon." The blue eyed twin smiled, "Okay I swear. I'll be back before you know it." After the pinky swear between the twins the elder twin took a hold of their grandfather's hand and boarded the plane with him before bidding one last bye bye to her sister and father.

The younger twin walked out from the airport with her father after the plane took off. The plane was visible in their sight still. Just when they were about to get in their car the plane exploded with a violent sound in the sky right before their eyes.

End 3rd P.O.V

Blake's P.O.V

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I woke up screaming and crying. I looked around and realized that I was in my room. "Nightmare..." I mumbled to myself tears rolling down my eyes. I noticed that I was sweating furiously. I looked at the clock, it was 2:45 am. I got up and went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face and looked in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red from crying and I looked a lot paler than usual. 'How can everyone expect me to forget that so easily? How could I forget the day when I lost my half soul?' "Miss you Daisy." I spoke to my reflection and went back to my room and fell asleep again. Next few hours I slept a soundless sleep devoid of any dreams.

At morning I woke up at 6:30 and texted the two sisters that we would go to their home and a secret meeting was to be held in the HQ. Now let me tell you one thing, Psychedelia is my team/gang/club mainly consisting of friends. There is no definite goal of our team. We mostly participate in various ocassions and sports and even look out for the welfare of our neighborhood, school and mainly of the town we live in. Most of us go to the same highschool and know each other for a good few years. Some of them are my childhood friends.

As usual I and Samantha went to our schools. If you remember then Samantha has her special practice today. I went to school and found that all of my teammates that is, all those who go this same highschool are present. Indigo and Annabelle would meet us after school. Annabelle was in the same middle school as us until her mom decided that she should be in an all girls catholic school. Flora transferred to our school last year and we know each other ever since. We know Indigo from the time we went to Flora's birthday party after she introduced him to us. We have known Rodricks and Nicole since our first day of highschool. The rest of us except me know each other since kintergarten school.

I and my family used to live in Canada till I was eight years old and Samantha was only four then. I don't want to talk about the reason for my transfer because I don't want to remember the past. On the second month of our transfer my parents enrolled me to Sunshine Elementary School where I met these idiots. I used to be a loner that time and did not like to talk to people because I was afraid of losing friends before I even made them. But they were all persistant in helping me and talk me out of my isolation. So eventually I came out of my shell six months later and became friends with them. However I did not tell them the reason why I was like that. They only know the side of me which I want them to see.

3rd P.O.V.

Somewhere at night:

A silhouette of a woman enters a chamber of a sacred temple where two people were already present. She speaks up, "Master, the amulets have been sent to the rightful candidates by the golem." Another man's voice said, "But master are you sure they are the right people for this?"

The third guy present in the room replied but his voice was rather gentle, "Do you doubt my decision Zane?" "N -no master." "That's good if you don't doubt. Now they are our only hope if we want to stop the Puppet master. Twenty four noble souls and a soul with pure heart and love shall put an end to the darkness lurking within." The woman asked, "'A soul with pure Heart and love'? But There is no human soul with that much pure heart. Its impossible master." The master informed, "Not neccessarily a human soul. But a pure heart. You see Elizabeth they must all awaken the Guardian of Light to put an end to the Puppetmaster and in order to maintain balance between the mystical realm and the main Earth."

Zane asked curiously, "But what about the darkness in their own hearts?" After a brief moment of silence the master said, "They need the proper guidance first. I know where they will get it. They are born with the mystical gifts in their souls. It was destiny that they came together from the very beginning. Once their spirits bond with the powers of their amulets and awaken their abilities, the Puppet master and his accomplices will surely try to get rid of them and devour their souls in order to grow strong. You two would have to protect and guide them and take them to the particular one of the other worlds. I am sure they will be safe there for a while. But to control their powers and unleash them to higher limits they will need the help of both magic and science. Hurry, it must all be done before the day of the Blood Star, the day the Puppetmaster reaches his full limit. Its the very day when the Guardian should return. You two must make sure that everything goes right." Elizabeth and Zane responded in unison, "Yes master!" And left the place.

The master stepped out on the balcony of the chamber under the moonlight to reveal the person to be an old man with long silver hair and beard, he was wearing a veil. He would more over remind you of Gandalf or Dumbledore. He smiles gazing at the starry sky and the moon and murmurs, "I am counting on you two Elizabeth, Zane."

Blake's P.O.V

"Finally its over!" I huffed as the final bell rang after school. I packed my bag and took my stuff from my locker. My friends were assembled waiting outside the school gate as usual. Today I wore my roller skates to save time. Hell I love them skates! XD I then went outside the school gate and joined my friends waiting for Annabelle and Indigo. Samantha's practice doesnt end till another forty five minutes.

As I reached them Vicky was the one to talk first with his usual innocent voice, "Can't you tell us what happened now? Please?" He grinned the last part.

Now one thing I should tell you, Vicky used to have a habit of cutting his hands with a blade when he was in his postpartum depression. We had to talk him out of it to stop him from hurting himself. I'm pretty much sure he still does it but not as much as he did before because for the past few days I've noticed new cut scars on his hands which he prefers hiding by always wearing full sleeved shirt. So we always have to keep an eye on him so that he doesn't hurt himself.

"Yea please tell us. Oh I'm dying of suspence!" Exclaimed Nicky. I declared, "Not now. I'll tell you guys after everyone assembles at the H.Q." Rodricks pushed his glasses over the bridge of his nose and said, "Yea okay sure. By the way about our Japanese homework..." Before he could finish I, Nicky, Max, Jeff, Jake, Vicky, Nitrate, Johannes and James interrupted by yelling at the same time ,"Shut up Merci! We don't wanna hear anything about homeworks or studies!" Rodricks was startled because of our yelling, "Quaaaaack! Whoa cool down! I won't talk about studies anymore! Geez! You guys almost gave me a heart attack!"

Within half an hour Annabelle joined us and two minutes later Indigo arrived. We then went to my sister's school and after picking her (not that 'picking' you idiots!) we went to the Dasher sisters' house. They had reached home earlier and were waiting for us. When we reached there we saw Rhea waiting patiently at the doorstep with Sheva who was looking at her watch and stomping her right foot impatiently.

When they saw us coming they almost tackled us down. Sheva said sarcastically crossing her arms "Well about time your highnesses came to our humble abode. Aren't we all honored? You know we have been waiting for half an hour!" Rhea scolded her sister, "Calm down Shev its not like they promised and did not come at all. Besides they must have their reasons." I chuckled at their behavior, "Sorry guys, Samantha's reharsals just went over few minutes ago." Samantha put her hands up defensively and said, "Hey don't blame me. Blame the teacher in charge. She wouldn't let go until it was all perfect." She puffed her cheek in the end. Sheva said mischievously, "Okay, I forgive you this time." earning an elbow jab from her sister.

After a few minutes we went to our temporary H.Q. or the stable. The Dashers had a stable because they used to have a horse when they were little. Their father was once a horse trainer before he became a forest ranger. The stable was about to be demolished but the sisters were against its demolition as it was also our secret hideout since elementary school the same time when I came to America.

After settling ourselves down on the metal chairs we used to keep in their Max said first, "Okay, now tell us what happened." Annabelle chimed, "Yay~! Our first secret meeting in three months." Johannes groaned next, "This better be important Phantomhive. Let's hope this ain't a waste of time for me and my son here." Nitrate protested, "I'm not your son!" I sighed and said, "Well, all of this might sound weird to you." I then started explaining everything from the very beginning. Most of them were looking at me with a confused look. After I finished, everyone except my sister were staring at me like I was crazy. There was silence for a minute before Johannes commented, "Dude either you're high on drugs or maybe you went crazy after all. Stop talking this shit and poisoning my son's mind! Kevin! Son! Cover your ears! I don't want Blake's insane story warping your mind!" Nitrate started to yell and cuss at Johannes for starting his 'father son melodrama'. James teased, "Seriously Blake now you sound like one of them drug addicted losers." This pissed my sister off and she yelled, "How dare you call my sister a nutjob and a drug addict?!" And declared war on them by jumping on both of them and beating them up.

During their fight Nicky asked with a creepy smile, "If you have the boxes then can you show us now?" I exclaimed, "Of course I can!" Then I gestured the others to stop Samantha from begins Johannes and James any further. After the fight stopped Johannes and James were both left with a black eye, swollen cheeks and scratch marks. Everyone laughed as they made sour faces. James complained, "She ruin my handsome face!" Nitrate ended up clapping with joy as he was getting fed up of Johannes' father and son drama.

After everyone calmed down, Samantha and I took out the boxes from my bags. Now it was their turn to be surprised. We opened the emblemed box and everyone started to examine the gauntlets. Rodricks mentioned, " They're really beautiful." Indigo said, "What are the symbols on them? They're the same as on the box." James was like, "What do you say? Lemme see them!" Everyone crowded around it to check it out. Vicky was being left out so he yelled, "Hey! I wanna see them too!" Nicky, Flora and Jake were hovering around it yelling at the same time, "Cmon let us see already!" After James showed it to them they exclaimed, "Wow! Awesome!"

After ten minutes of this wild checking out I took it away from them and put it back in the box. They way they were fighting to the gauntlets might've caused them to break. After that I took the key from the box and used it to unlock the Spade symbolized box. Even I was surprised to see seventeen amulet like objects in the box, each kept in honey comb like spaces. In the center was a Golden heart amulet on which there was the same emblem as of the gauntlets and the other box. Surrounding it were sixteen Spade amulets of different colors and a silver dragon with red eyes surrounding each. Each of the Spades had a really small hole like capacity on their stems. The Spades' colors were as followed; Red, Blue, Black, White, Orange, Yellow, Green, Pink, Violet, Purple, Silver, Brown, Peacock blue, Peach, Maroon and one was totally colorless or transparent. Judging by their looks they could be worn in any way be it as pendants, bracelets or key chains etc. The golden heart was in such a way that it could only be worn around the neck. Beside each amulet there was a crystal container containing some kind of a liquid.

Everyone had their jaws dropped. Sheva mentioned first, "Um, is it me or is their actually sixteen people present here right now?" Rhea said, "Yea but there are seventeen amulets right? Including the heart?" Jeff snapped out of his daze and said, "I got nothing else to say. Except that they're really beautiful." We all agreed with him. It was my turn to talk now, "Okay, now you all will be given your respective amulets. Don't rush each other. Come here one at a time and hover your hands over the box. Your respective matching amulets might give out a spark of glow. Then pick your respective amulet and the crystal container beside it and stand aside. Don't do anything unless instructed."

It was decided that Samantha would go first because she was the youngest one. She came forward and moved her hand over the box three time. All of a sudden, the red Spade started to glow with a spark. Everyone gaped and my sister squealed in delight because red was her favorite color. She picked the red amulet and the liquid container and stood beside me.

One after another everyone took their respective matching Spades and the crystal containers. At last it was my turn and the only ones left were the heart and the colorless Spade. To be honest, I was pretty nervous. I moved ahead to the box and moved my trembling hands over the box. None of the amulets had any sort of reaction. I was mentally prepared. For some reason I saw this coming. "I guess I'm not one of you guys heh heh." I said jokingly but in my mind I was screaming. Samantha cried, "There must be some mistake! Try again!" Sheva said, "Samantha is right. If you were not chosen then why were you given the task of protecting and distributing the amulets in the first place?" The others all started to agree with Samantha and Sheva. This time a very familiar voice spoke, "You know, your friends are right. Believe in yourself. Be confident and try again." I shot my head up and looked around at every direction and at the rest. It was clearly not their voice. Was it... "Daisy?" I mumbled questioning and looked around but this time no answer came. Max asked confused, "Huh? Whose Daisy?" At the mention of Daisy's name Samantha's eyes shot a shocked gaze towards me. The others were confused. I smiled this time and said, "No, nothing." I smiled because I knew I did not imagine her voice. This has happened before. Last time I heard her voice like this was the time I used to be a loner after coming to America.

I wasn't nervous anymore now. I moved my hand over the box again. This time a second later, the colorless amulet gave a spark of multicolored light and glowed while changing colors. Everyone cheered now. Jake, Max and I fist bumped , "Boo yea!" We yelled at the same time. Samantha chimed, "Yay! I knew my sister is also chosen like us!" I then smiled at them and mumbled to myself, "Guess I'm not a waste of space after all huh?" Vicky must've heard this and bonked on my head. I grinned innocently at him earning a serious glare from him and he said, "you're NOT a waste of space. Don't make me feel sad now! QAQ" he made a cry baby face in the end and I grinned, "Sorry bro." I wondered why it did not glow the first time.

However, I picked up the colorless amulet and its liquid container. Our spades were as followed; Samantha: Red, Flora: Purple, Nicole: Violet, Annabelle: Pink, Max: Yellow, Jake: Peacock blue, Jeff: White, Vicky: Orange, James: Peach, Kevin: Green, Rodricks: Silver, Rhea: Maroon, Sheva: Black, Indigo: Blue, Johannes: Brown and i got colorless. Nitrate asked with a confused tone, "But what are these liquids for?" "Why for drinking of course." I replied matter-of-factly. They were mostly like "Oh." I said, "Now open the lids of the containers. On the count of three we will drink them at once." Done as said. We opened the lids and counted in sync, "Ready... 3... 2... 1... Now!" We drank the liquid of our containers at once. The taste of the liquid was... Well it was very weird. All of a sudden Nitrate piped a question out of fear, "Hey are you sure it ain't poison?" I replied smirking but kept my serious tone, "What if it is?" Everyone except Flora, Indigo, Vicky and Jeff had a panic attack. James was screaming bloody murder and yelling, "Noooooo! I dont wanna die as a bachelor!" Johannes had a panic attack, "No! I dont wanna die until i find a mama for Kevin and a wife for him!" Nitrate snapped, "Shut your crap! Nows not the time for such stuff Johannes!"

Vicky snorted a laugh and said, "Don't you guys get it? She's just kidding lol." Indigo said, "Yep. No need to be afraid of geez." Now I couldn't stop myself from laughing and burst out, "Wahahahahaha ha haha! OMG! Look at your faces! Lmao! XD" Johannes snapped, "Why you little bitch!" Sheva yelled next, "Lemme at her! I'm gonna cut you into pieces Blake!" Somehow I managed to stop my laughter, "Whoa okay haha calm down hahaha geez! Hahaahahah!" Rodricks quacked, "Quack quack! What an evil girl!" James, "Hey quit your quacking! And Blake you don't have to remind us that you have those devil's horns under that angel's halo." Max said sarcastically, "Now would you please tell us what the drinks were for?" I said, "Ah yes. If we drink that liquid our energy flow gets connected with those of the Spades' powers. But before that after drinking them we must give our blood on those small holes on the stems of our Spades." Everyone sighed in relief. Jeff perked up, "Hey wait a minute. What do you mean by " give our blood on those small holes"?" I informed, "Oh sorry, I mean a drop of blood." I asked Samantha to take out the needle she brought. She took out the needle and handed it to me. I took it and said, "Remember during testing blood sample the doctor takes out blood with a syringe? In the same way use this needle to pierce your index fingers or any fingers a little and shed a single drop of your blood on the stem of the Spades. It will then signify your respective Spades. Then only you can control the powers of your respective Spades."

They nodded in agreement after listening to my explaination. Each one of us pierced our index fingers and dropped a single drop of blood on the stem hole. Within a fraction of a second the blood drops solidified and turned into solid ruby like gems on the stems and the silver dragons's eyes glowed a bright crimson for a second and then went back normal.

"So... What's gonna happen now?" Asked Max. "Now we search for the Heart amulet ccarrier. After we find that person, we will activate our powers." Annabelle asked next, "But how will we find the person chosen for the Heart amulet?" I paused for a while I went to the box and touched the inscriptions again and then said, "Just like the Spades, the Heart amulet will choose its seeker. It says that it will choose someone with a pure heart and love for everyone. It might glow or set a sound after finding its suitable seeker."

Flora spoke, "Yea but we can't just go from person to person and see if they're chosen. That way we will already grow old and die." Rhea squealed, "Whatever you said guys I don't care about the powers. But I won't give my Spade back! They're too beautiful!" Everyone laughed. I snickered and informed, "Who wants them back? They already belong to you guys lol." Samantha made an evil puppy face and did a comical pose and said, "Yahohohohoh! Now I won't give my Spade to anyone!" This made everyone laugh harder. I interrupted and said, "Oi! One more thing! Don't let anyone touch your amulets! The old woman told me that there is a great evil after them and not to let them get in the wrong hands or utter destruction may take place. Don't even let your fellow amulet holders touch your Spades. There is a strong chance that evil might change form and deceive us in appearance. They might even try to kill us all so stay alert everyone." Jake was now serious, "But how can we tell whose our friend or for?" Samantha said pushing her glasses over the bridge of her nose and said rather proudly, "Ah well its simple. First of all they would want to see or take your Spade. Secondly, if they come in the disguise of a friend then ask them a question about which the answer is only known to you two. If they answer wrong then you can definitely spot out that its the enemy." Nicky and Sheva chuckled at Samantha's proud way of talking and said, "Wow! Nice idea Samantha." Samantha replied haughtily, "Huhuhuhuh. Well I AM a genius." If we were in an anime then I'd just sweatdrop. An hour later we went home with our amulets. I put the gauntlets, heart amulet and its crystal liquid container in the boxes and then in my bag and walked lazily to home with Samantha.

...

**And with this our third chapter comes to an end. Please be patient because I will make them warp to the Marvel Universe in chapter 5 or 6. Until then, please rate, review and again I'm sorry if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes. No flames please ^^; thank you.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel and the show Ultimate Spiderman. I only own my OCs and this story.**

...

1st person P.O.V

The next few days we took the Heart amulet to search for the last person but it was of no use. Samantha and I wore our Spades as pendants. Our respective colors were as followed; Samantha- Red, Flora- Purple, Nicole- Violet, Annabelle- Pink, Max- White, Jake- Peacock Blue, Jeff- Yellow, Vicky- Orange, James- Peach, Kevin- Green, Rodricks- Silver, Rhea- Maroon, Sheva- Black, Indigo- Blue, Johannes- Brown and Me- Transparent colorless. We looked around at school but no one was compatible.

Each one of us moved around the city but found no one compatible. One day, at 4:15 pm I came back home from school. That day I didn't attend school, instead I went to the Den for street fighting. The Den is an underground hideout in the centre of the city where many people starting from teenagers, wrestlers, thugs etc came for street fighting and hanging out. We usually have a wager, several people bet on the fighters and in the end the winner takes it all. I win almost at every match I have... almost. Nobody knows that I do street fighting, mainly people know I have a part time job which I actually do at the Chinese restaurant three blocks from home. I cross dress as a male waiter there so that in case if there's any perverted old man, they don't touch me. But I do start a fight sometimes when someone targets the waitresses, it's a wonder why I'm not fired yet. They all think that the extra income comes from me website building and programming games. Huh, as if. I took a quick shower and started watching Ultimate Spiderman on the internet after bandaging the wounds. I wore a long sleeved black hoodie, tank top, jeans and very stinky socks XD. The hoodie hid my bandaged arms.

I sighed, another day and still no sign of the Heart amulet holder. Just then Toffy came inside the room wagging her tail. I gently petted her fur. Argh, again that sound. Sometimes I've been hearing an ear piercing ringing sound in my ear and it fucking hurts my head. I held my head. Suddenly it hit me, it was a ringing sound right? Then that means... My eyes widened in realization. I quickly took out the Heart amulet. Upon closer inspection I noticed that the crystals in the amulet we're glowing faintly. I held the amulet up and moved it around until I heard the ringing sound the most. I put the amulet down to see Toffy innocently looking at me. It seemed that Toffy heard the ringing too this time since her ears perked up and she tilted her head. I squealed in delight, "Found you my little Heart~!" I called my sister and told her about it. She simply cooed in delight, "Pure heart full of love. Of course! A human heart doesn't have that much love in their hearts!" We then both nodded at the sad truth. I decided to give Toffy the potion tomorrow since our parents are going to visit a friend in Poland tomorrow and they would stay there for at least two weeks. Right now,they were packing their bags.

While Samantha played with Toffy, I texted my friends in the Psychedelia group chat.

**-"Nosferatu" came online-**

**Nosferatu(me): Yo! Anyone online? :D**

**Angelus (Annabelle): Hey!**

**Bondman (James): Yo!**

**Master Black (Vicky): Hi! n.n**

**Flower (Flora): Over here! :)**

**Nosferatu: I found the Heart holder! =D**

**Master Black: Really?**

**Bondman: Who is it?**

**Nosferatu: Its Toffy!**

**Angelus: Eh?! OHMYGOD CUTENESS OVERLOAD! 3**

**Nosferatu: Yup.**

**Bondman: Hey you guys just wait a sec.**

**-"Bondman" changed their name to "JamesBond"-**

**JamesBond: Yea. Now, where were we?**

**Master Black: James Bond?! You?! Hahahahahahahahaha! XD **

**JamesBond: Yea so? I'm as cool and as smart and as awesome as James Bond~ B)**

**Nosferatu: Your name should've been "White fluid" or "Stinky James" XD**

**Master Black: Or maybe "Eggman" Ooh! A better one, " job". XD**

**Nosferatu, Angelus, Master Black: Lol!**

**JamesBond: -_-# Very funny eh? Wait till I get my hands on you guys tomorrow! Bastards! How dare you insult such a handsome boy as me? Huh! I'll also get you Psycho Cross dresser!**

**Noferatu: Who the fuck did you call a Psycho you bastard?! Son of a bitch! If you're so against cross dressers then piss off!**

**JamesBond: I called you a Psycho! Got a problem?! And my mom ain't a bitch you fucktard!**

**Nosferatu: Why you! Go fuck yourself!**

**Flower: Guys please. You're all getting off the topic.**

**Angelus: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!**

**Nosferatu:...**

**JamesBond:...**

**Nosferatu: Fine. Sorry for starting.**

**JamesBond: Sorry -_-**

**Angelus: Now what were you saying Blake? -_-**

**Nosferatu: Oh yea. Sorry, I forgot hehehehehehe! n.n; **

**Angelus: -_-# **

**Master Black: -_-;**

**JamesBond: Dumbass -_-;**

**Flower:... Seriously? -.-;**

**Nosferatu: Look, tomorrow don't go to school you guys. Instead come to my house. All of you ones having the amulets. I mean it. We're gonna activate our powers tomorrow and interlink them.**

**Master Black: Roger :D**

**Angelus: Okay~!**

**Nosferatu: Also do inform those who are not here.**

**Flower: Got it.**

**JamesBond: Hm alright. Don't mess up anything dumbass!**

**Nosferatu: What the fuck is your problem Egghead!**

**Flower: Shut up! Both of you stop!**

**-"Master Black" changed their user name to "Fellatio White"**

**(Everyone except James): Hahahahahahahaha! XD Lol!**

**JamesBond: You bloody shithead! Ill get you for this Vicky!**

**Nosferatu: Good job Vicks! XD**

**Fellatio White: Thank you sisso ~! Hehehehe! :P**

**James Bond: I'll get you both dickheads...**

**Flower: We'll see that later. I'm going. I have to clean my room. Bye guys.**

**-"Fellatio White" changed their user name to "Master Black"-**

**JamesBond: Goodbye dear~**

**(All) : Dear?!**

**Flower: *sigh* enough guys I'm out.**

**\- "Flower" went offline-**

**Master Black: Bye bye.**

**Angelus: Gotta go guys. Bye.**

**JamesBond: Me too. See ya later folks.**

**Nosferatu: Hasta la vista biatches~!**

**\- "Master Black" went offline-**

**\- "Nosferatu" went offline-**

**\- "JamesBond" went offline-**

**\- "Angelus" went offline-**

The whole day I was bubbling with excitement. But at the same time I felt that once we walk the path, there's no going back. However, I told Max about it all when we went to our soccer match half an hour later. He laughed in delight knowing about Toffy. The rest of the day went as usual, I came back from the soccer class and after getting refreshed I watched some anime on my laptop. Around 1 am I fell asleep at night.


End file.
